tumblr_survivor_athenafandomcom-20200213-history
Like Hun...Drink Some Chamomile And Take A Chill Pill
' |episodenumber = 3/15 |next = I'm Over, I'm Cancelled |previous = You May Be Hot But You Can At Least Pretend To Laugh At My Jokes}} is the third episode of . Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Emathia Category:Emathia Episodes Mutiny For the next six hours - until nine pm central time, ten pm eastern - any player may choose to mutiny. You have two options, should you choose to do so. Either you may mutiny and go to the labyrinth and have your tribe assigned to you, or you may choose what tribe you mutiny to, as this will remain a three tribe game Obviously, nobody has to mutiny, but keep in mind that there will be a swap to two tribes at 17, in two rounds, regardless of the results of the mutiny. You have roughly five hours to contemplate the decision. Message your host chat with your choice. Challenges Reward Guess Who - Welcome to your first reward challenge. Today you will be competing in a host favorite, Guess Who. Members of tribe will be placed a new challenge chat. In this chat, only questions can be asked. Each question must be a Yes or No question, so you cannot ask things with more than two potential answers or vague answers i.e. “is this player old?” would not be allowed, but “is this player currently over the age of 50?” would be. Each tribe will ask Yes or No questions until they believe they know who the contestant is. Guessing who the castaway is counts as a question. There will be five castaways to guess all together. The tribe that guesses all five castaways in the fewest questions will win reward. It is recommended but not required that you work on call for this challenge, as discussing questions will be much easier. All members of the winning tribe will be eligible to go to the Labyrinth, and the winning tribe will gain a 20% advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge. Winner (according to finish): Immunity 6 Degrees of Survivor - For this challenge, you will click through Wikipedia, trying to make your way back to the Survivor page (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_%28U.S._TV_series%29). This game is often called "Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon" or "Six Clicks to Jesus," depending on where you're from. If you've never heard of it, it isn't hard to pick up. Basically, you'll go onto each of the wikipedia pages below and click your way through, attempting to end up back at the Survivor page. The goal is to get to the Survivor page with the fewest amount of clicks. You must send the link to every page you click on in your host chat. You can do this as you go through the challenge, or you can keep a list (on Word, Google Docs, Notepad, whatever) and then send the full list once you've completed the challenge, whichever you prefer. But they must be clickable links that the hosts can follow to check your list. Winner (according to finish): & Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running